


Just Like You

by Call_Me_CakeWife



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anger, Boy-Who-Lived, Canon, Canon Related, Duty, F/M, Filk, Gen, Gryffindor, Harry James Potter - Freeform, Harry Potter - Freeform, James Potter - Freeform, Lily Evans - Freeform, Lily Evans Potter - Freeform, Lily Potter - Freeform, Love, Other, Poetry, Prose Poem, Regret, Snape P.O.V., Song - Freeform, The-boy-who-lived, lily's eyes, poem, snape - Freeform, wrock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-29
Updated: 2014-05-29
Packaged: 2018-01-27 00:35:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1708415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Call_Me_CakeWife/pseuds/Call_Me_CakeWife
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a song/poem from the viewpoint of Snape, talking first to a dead James Potter, and then to a deceased Lily. About Harry, of course.<br/>This is not to say that he's gone mental. I imagine it more as one of those moments when one talks to the dead, but they're really talking to themselves.<br/>____________________________________________________________________________________________________________</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Like You

I see him all over this place.  
Gryffindor scarf and that smug smile on his face.  
I see him on the pitch, doing all the things you'd do,  
And he looks just like you.

I never thought I'd hate a child.  
But he is stubborn, disrespectful and wild.  
He loathes me blindly, just like another boy I knew.  
And he looks just like you.

Perhaps it's only resentment,  
Or something deeper which clings to this sentiment,  
But after everything, I hold this much as true;  
He looks just like you.

Zooming around upon his broomstick,  
The-boy-who-lived is,  
In spite of everything, so strong.  
Looming in my mind, making me sick,  
Just like you, he is  
The-boy-who-could-do-know-wrong.

I know that he can't be all bad,  
But he reminds me of the life I never had.  
And he always brings to mind the hell you put me through,  
Because he looks just like you.

He torments me with his visage.  
The soul damning, spitting image  
Of the one who beat my spirit black and blue.  
Yes, he looks just like you.

\--

Soaring high and upon borrowed wings,  
The-boy-who-lived is,  
In spite of everything, still here.  
Boring in my mind, I suffer stings  
From those eyes of his.  
The eyes of the one I held dear.

If I'd known it would come to this,  
I'd sooner surrender to the dementor's kiss.  
I look into those eyes, and our histories renew,  
Because they look just like you.

Those spectacles are no disguise.  
When I look at him, I'm forced to see your eyes.  
It's harder than you ever knew.  
Because he looks just like you.

I'll live forever in this place,  
Made to see you watch me from someone else's face.  
Because after everything, I hold this much as true;  
He looks just like you.  
He looks just like you.


End file.
